deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Crocotail
|-|Andrew Crocotail= Andrew is a minor antagonist of SuperSaiyan2Link's Wattpad series, The Dragon King's Son. You can find the original rough story here. Note: The story is currently in a complete redevelopment stage. Story elements and abilities listed below are subject to change. Andrew is the only child of the Crocodile King. He is one of the three major Princes of the story, who was destined to assist the Dragon and Dinosaur Princes in slaying the Demon King, Mephistopheles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Naomi Miyazawa vs Andrew Crocotail' (Complete) *Weiss Schnee vs Andrew Crocotail *Kanako Akari vs Andrew Crocotail *Andrew Crocotail vs Sean Illusu Battle Royale * The Dragon King's Son Battle Royale (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 1 'Possible Opponents' * Miwa Shi (Mystic) * Sean Illusu (Monstrous) * Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ben Solo (Star Wars) * Emma Whirl (Mystic) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Seth (Under Night In-Birth) * Jin Kisaragi (Blazblue) * Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd (Fire Emblem) Backstory Andrew was born as the only child of the Crocodile King and Crocodile Queen, in a happy and loving household. However, when only five years old, the Dragoscale Army gained support of the Dinosaur Kingdom, and raided the Crocodile Kingdom. With Dragons and Dinosaurs tearing apart the land, Andrew was forced to escape by his dying parents, who made it their final goal to let their son live. Many years of living in a state of exile, Andrew was found by Aoyama Dinospike and brought into their home. Nearly a year after building the trust of the main cast, the now 16 year old Crocotail revealed his true motives, and attacked Rukia Dragoscale, the Dragon Princess, as a form of revenge. He later served as a rival to the Dragon bloodline, always hoping to one day strike true, and avenge his late parents. He, however, was forced to put this hatred aside and assist Akihiro Dragoscale and Aoyama Dinospike in the defeat of Mephistopheles. Following the climactic battle, Akihiro atoned for his father's past sins and offered peace—which Andrew decided to agree to. Appearance/Personality Andrew is generally seen as an almost lanky teen. While not in any way overly muscular, Andrew is fairly physically strong, although his muscles are often far less impressive when seen on his tall stature. At six feet tall, Andrew is slightly taller than most, but doesn't have weight to match. Andrew has generally pale skin, brown hair, along with deep blue eyes. More often than not, Andrew sports a raggedy blue shirt and plain jeans. Very bitter towards people around him, especially towards those he has a specific hatred for, Andrew had made a complete turn around in personality since the sweet boy he was back before the destruction of his Kingdom. Andrew may have a soft spot in him, when seen becoming enraged enough to transform into Crocotail against Mephistopheles, although he does his best to cover it up. Personal Stats Name: Andrew Crocotail Origin: The Dragon King's Son Gender: Male Age: 15 - 16 Classification: Human, former Crocodile Prince Date of Birth: Sunday, November 4, 2007 Zodiac/Horoscope: Scorpio Birthplace: Crocodile Kingdom Weight: 139 pounds or 63.1 kilograms Height: 6.0 feet or 1.83 meters Family: Former King Crocotail (Father), former Queen Crocotail (Mother) Handedness: Left-Handed Eye Color: Cerulean Hair Color: '''Brown '''Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: Crocodile Kingdom Stats Note: While, as of '''07/14/18', Andrew does not have his own page on the FC/OCVS Battles Wiki, the format for pages, along with their tiering system, is quite intriguing and very neatly designed. Thus it has been very clearly incorporated in this page.'' VS Battles Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-A, at least 6-B as Crocotail Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Water Manipulation, Limited Ice Manipulation, Limited Animal Manipulation (Can commune with and, to a degree, call upon Crocodiles) Attack Potency: Street level+ '''(Comparable to Akihiro) | '''Wall level (Comparable to Akihiro) | House level+ (Comparable to Akihiro) | Small Building level (Comparable to Akihiro), at least Country level+ as Crocotail (Overpowered Mephistopheles at full power) Speed: Regular Human+ | Supersonic+ (Comparable to Akihiro) | Transonic '(Comparable to Akihiro) | '''Speed of Light '(Kept up with Mephistopheles) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class+ | Wall Class | House Class+ | Small Building Class, Country Class+ as Crocotail Durability: Street level+ (Comparable to Akihiro) | Wall level (Comparable to Akihiro) | House level+ (Comparable to Akihiro) | Small Building level (Comparable to Akihiro, survived an assault from Mephistopheles), at least Country level+ as Crocotail (Tanked hits from Mephistopheles) Stamina: Fairly high. Could outlast Akihiro, even picking up the slack once the Dragoscale's stamina ran out. Range: '''Standard melee range, although it is extended to a meter with use of his swords. Hundreds of meters as Crocotail or with attacks such as the Crocodile Beam. '''Intelligence: Had a formal education for a few years, both before and after the death of his parents, although it was nothing comparble to the education had by Akihiro or Aoyama. However, having been on the run for nearly a decade, he is extremely cunning, strategic, and even pretty wise, to an extent. Weaknesses: Wears minimal protection, leaving him mainly open to a multitude of attacks. While very intelligent, Andrew finds himself very brash, and can be overcome by rage fairly easily. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Crocodile Beam:' Simple beam of compressed blue energy shot out of the blade. Can continue firing for hundreds of meters. *'Super Crocodile Beam:' Much larger blue beam of energy, and much more powerful. Leaves Aoyama open for attack if the move is dodged. Weapons/Equipment 'Crocodile Sword' The Crocodile Sword was one of the many legendary blades crafted for the Princes and Princesses of each of the three Kingdoms. Like the other legendary blades, the Crocodile Sword was forged by the God, Diment. But, as opposed to the Dragon and Dinosaur Kingdom's swords, the Crocodile swords were said to have been forged by Diment, and quenched by the waters of the Crocodile God, Crocotail. The sword is double-edged, 38 inches long, and weighs 2.5 pounds. It's blade is a cerulean colour, with a feint wave pattern, and it's hilt is a deep navy blue. Usually, Andrew wields this with both hands, although he doesn't find much difficulty in one-handed combat. Alternate Forms Crocotail While facing off against the Demon King, Mephistopheles, Andrew's rage upon the events occurring during the duel caused for him to physically morph. Blinded by rage for the supposed death of his significant other, Andrew was consumed by a blue aura, and grew into a water manipulating, reptilian behemoth. In reality, following Mephistopheles' defeat, he and Akihiro discovered that this form was actually that of the Crocodile god, Crocotail, of whom not only created the former Crocodile Kingdom in it's entirety, but also aided Diment, the Universe's god, in creating the sacred Crocodile Swords. Crocotail was a towering crocodile, navy blue in colour and a monster in size—larger than even buildings. Said to be able to drown entire masses of land back in the days of which he roamed the land long ago, Andrew is able to tap into this power with enough rage—although his control over the beast is fairly limited. Able to swat aside Mephistopheles like a fly, Crocotail can use not only his water as a weapon, but also his tail, feet, and his large fangs. Mary Sue Test Score 28 With a tragic past, having been orphaned, and seeking vengeance, Andrew is closer to a Gary Stu than Akihiro or Aoyama. However, with his many flaws, such as brash nature, and inability to win a majority of battles, he is by no means a Gary Stu. Especially since he is more of a supporting character and secondary antagonist. Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:The Dragon King's Son Characters Category:Water Manipulator Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Warrior Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Another Form Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Book Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Knight Category:Magic Users Category:SuperSaiyan2Link